


Mnspector iorse

by beevera



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Ghostbur, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, One Shot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers, god i relate to him so hard, i watched the fnaf vhs tapes on call with my friends while writing this please help me, ooc probably, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, wilbur brainrotting atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beevera/pseuds/beevera
Summary: Wilbur wakes up to the sound of arguing.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 256





	Mnspector iorse

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably so ooc im so sorry i have never written anything serious in my life but oc stuff  
> Title is Mnspector iorse by TTNG  
> ummmn im. a mess of emotions surrounding this family I am so sad i just want them to be happy  
> Also i have no idea how to format on here oops I write everything on google docs then never post it

Wilbur _(ghostbur, his mind supplied)_ woke up to the sound of soft arguing outside. He didn’t need to sleep, being dead and all, but it was something he did anyway. Wandering around during the night with no one around got lonely. He didn’t like being lonely.  
Wilbur slowly drifted from the makeshift home he had made in the sewer up to the surface. The balloons from the market rustled gently in the wind. He noticed the lanterns lights slowly going out. He’d need to make more soon. A slightly louder shout distracted Wilbur from his thoughts and he looked over. Near the L’Mantree were two figures. As he floated closer, he recognized the figures as Tommy and Techno. They seemed to be too busy arguing to notice him.  
“Techno. You’re literally a wanted war criminal! You can’t be here.” Tommy said, holding onto the hilt of a sword at his side. Wilbur’s older brother just sighed.  
“I’m not here to hurt anyone Tommy.” Technoblade said, exasperated. Tommy just glared harder.  
“Bullshit! Now would be a perfect time or you to attack.” The younger sibling had yelled, not trying to stay quiet at this point.  
“I just wanted to visit Wilbur! Am I not allowed to visit my brother’s grave?” Techno yelled, causing Tommy to freeze. The two stood in silence for what seemed like minutes.  
“..Guys?” Wilbur muttered, wanting to end the tension. Why were his brothers fighting? Why wasn’t Techno allowed here?  
“..Wilbur? You’re not gone?” Said brother whispered. Tommy sighed.  
“He’s a ghost. Doesn’t remember much.” Tommy explained, walking towards Wilbur.  
“Why are you guys arguing?” The ghost asked, eyes wandering between the two siblings. Both looked away.  
“Look. Just for tonight, let's forget everything. Let’s just..go to L’manburg and talk. As long as you’re gone by the morning.” Tommy muttered eventually. Without waiting for a response, he began walking away. Wilbur and Techno followed. They ended up at the marketplace, sitting at one of the stalls.  
“So… what do you remember?” Techno asked, looking at the lanterns in the sky.  
“Not much. I do remember the things that make me happy though! I remember Niki baking bread, and..Fundy! I remember Fundy growing up. I remember us sparring.” Wilbur said, smiling at the other. Technoblade found himself smiling back.  
“Yeah. You always went crying to Phil whenever I beat you.” The piglin hybrid teased, causing Wilbur to sputter out words of denial.  
"Remember when I got stuck in the wall at pogtopia? I’m still holding that against you two.” Tommy said.  
“What about Tubbo? He tried to drown you.” Techno supplied. Tommy shook his head.  
“He’s my best friend! He’d never do anything to hurt me.” Tommy said, realizing the truth behind the sentence a bit too late. The sound of wind filled the air.  
“That was… the ravine? The one with lights and the potato farm. I think I remember.” Wilbur said after a few minutes passed.  
“Yeah, big man. It was.” Tommy whispered. Suddenly, Wilbur shot up, remembering the lanterns.  
“I’ll be right back! I need to grab something!” He said, smiling. Techno shot a look to Tommy who just shrugged. Time passed, and Wilbur returned with supplies to make Lanterns. He set them on the ground and gestured to his brothers.  
“Let’s make some! I need to replace the ones up there anyway.” He said, and began making one. Tommy and Techno shared a look before starting to make a lantern themselves.  
“How the hell do you make them so fast?” Tommy huffed, looking at Wilbur who had already made four while Tommy was still on his first.  
“Maybe you just need to get better” Techno muttered, still focused on his current lantern. Tommy just pouted and stuck his tongue out. Two minutes turned into twenty, and soon the three brothers had finished making them. As they prepared to light them up, the sound of walking echoed behind them.  
“Boys?” Phil said, sleepily.  
“Hi dad! We’re replacing the lanterns!” Wilbur said happily. Phil rubbed his eyes, making sure Techno wasn’t just a mirage.  
“...All of you?” He slowly asked, hoping blood would not be shed during the night.  
“Yeah. We’re on a...temporary truce for tonight.” Tommy replied. Techno nodded.  
“...I’m glad. Can I help with the lanterns?” Their father asked, pointing to the pile.  
“Of course! You remember teaching us how to make them? I remember that.” Wilbur said, beginning to light some up and release them into the sky. He ran around excitedly like a child, causing everyone to share a soft smile. Phil drew in his sons and hugged them. He wasn’t sure the last time he had held them all together. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to do this again. This land had split them all apart and brought out the worst in them. There sat a tired father, a bloodthirsty anarchist hybrid, a war traumatized child and a dead man who had fallen from grace. But just for today, they would be nothing but a family.


End file.
